


The Company's Girl

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Assumptions of Sexual Acts, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thorin begins to notice some things about you and the company.  Little things at first, and then others…and then he makes some assumptions.  When it gets to be too much, he finally voices them, and realizes he has made a horrible, horrible mistake.





	The Company's Girl

Thorin had to suffer a lot of loss in his life.  His brother, his mother, his father, his grandfather, his kingdom, his people, just so much loss.  But things got him through that loss, like the love of his nephews, and his friends.  But honestly, right now…

 

He glanced up and across the camp to see Dwalin sitting next to you, an arm around your shoulder as you leaned into him, asleep.  Your face has the dried tracts of tears that you had shed in private, but still held signs they were there.  Bofur sat on the other side, with a few of the others in the company around, offering silent comfort as you flitted in and out of a fitful sleep. 

 

Thorin realized that he had never thought he would lose this.  He never thought he would lose the respectful look of his company, his family, and friends.  He never expected that with a few words he would destroy some peace they all had with each other, all because of a few assumptions.  And now his company sat across the fire from him, some ignoring him completely, others like Fili and Kili sending him very angry glares at what he had done, what he had said. 

 

He honestly thought it was a logical assumption.  The signs all pointed to it, but then…it wasn’t what he had expected.  Instead, you had been providing something to his company that he never could.  It was something he had denied them in his trial to be the best leader, and in his denial, you had picked up the slack…and then he ruined it…

 

He glanced over to Bilbo, who was helping Dori make some tea, a soothing blend to wake you for in hopes that you would calm down, or that it would at least calm the rest of the company down.  Bilbo, Thorin thought to himself, it all started with that damn hobbit. 

 

It was a few weeks ago that Thorin had noticed that you and Bilbo had begun spending a lot of your time together.  He wasn’t too suspicious at first.  Actually, he wasn’t surprised.  You were the only human, and he was the only hobbit, in a group with 13 dwarves, it only made sense you two would become friends.  But after a while, it wasn’t friendship that he was spying. 

 

It started with handholding.  At dinner.  You and Bilbo would sit next to each other, and then after you ate, while Bilbo puffed his pipe in one hand, the other was in yours.  It was always discrete, to not stir up trouble, but Thorin noticed it.  It was clear as day to him.  You and the hobbit were courting, or at least interested in each other.

 

Now, at the time, Thorin hadn’t minded.  If you and the hobbit made each other happy, and it didn’t interfere with the quest, he didn’t care what you two did. 

 

But then he saw you sneaking off with Bofur.

 

It was late one night, Bilbo had gone to bed, and off you snuck.  He didn’t think anything of it at first, as you claimed you were going to get some more firewood.  But then when you came back about an hour later with Bofur…Bofur’s hair looked ruffled, his hat crooked, more relaxed.  Your hair had been pulled out of the long braid you kept it in and was now hanging loose...Thorin couldn’t even wrap his mind around how much your betrayal would affect Bilbo.

 

But Thorin kept his mouth shut, because once again, if it didn’t affect the journey or him, he really didn’t care.

 

But then Dwalin went missing for an hour or so, coming back into camp with his arm around your shoulder, a soft grin on his face.  Your hair was all messed up, got even messier when Dwalin ruffled it with his hand before happily strutting, yes strutting, like a peacock who just got his hen, off to his brother.  Well…it was obvious to Thorin that some cock got something that night.  Poor Bilbo.  Poor Bofur.  Great for Dwalin, he guessed.

 

But Thorin still kept his mouth shut, even after you snuck away with Bilbo and Bofur some more, then Bifur once, Dori, Ori.  But as he sat in silence, his anger grew and grew.  Was it just your plan to make it around the company?  To have your wild way with every single one of them?  And what was worse, was that you still had a familiarity with them afterwards, holding Bilbo’s hand, leaning against Bofur, snuggling into Dwalin on cold nights.

 

It was on a quiet night when he heard the pleasure-filled groan from a distant.  No one around the fire seemed to pay it any mind, but Thorin did.  Oh, look…the resident bed warmer was missing, he thought to himself, and who was she with…he did a mental checklist before shaking his head.  Nori.  Why wasn’t he surprised?  Actually, he was a bit surprised, Nori wasn’t known for his morals, he was surprised you didn’t try to seduce him sooner. 

 

Thorin huffed before mumbling under his breath.  “Just gonna make her way through all of the company, isn’t she.”  He didn’t mean for anyone to hear, but someone had. 

 

Dwalin turned to him and gave a low growl.  “Don’t speak of things you don’t know.”  He warned his king before getting up and storming off into the woods.  Thorin was in shock, Dwalin defending this behavior?!  Granted, he was a part of it, but didn’t everyone see how dangerous this was?  What if someone got attached, what if someone got possessive, it could ruin this company!

 

That was it, that was the moment he decided he had to put an end to it.  Because that was the truth, it could ruin the company.  Your sleeping around with everyone could break the company apart and sink the quest.  He had to put a stop to it. 

 

He didn’t get a chance to that night, as Dwalin seemed to keep a vigil around you and Nori that night, for some crazy reason.  And to be truthful, with all that had gone on with the arguments with Balin and Gandalf, after Azog and everything, he had put it from his mind, forgotten about the issue.

 

But then he saw Kili approach you.  Kili leaned down and whispered something in your ear, very timidly.  Thorin’s back straightened as he watched your reaction.  You wouldn’t.  Kili was just a child.  Everyone else was adults, but Kili…Kili was his little nephew, his baby nephew.  You wouldn’t…

 

You gave Kili a soft smile and nodded before standing up straight, looking to the prince with a smile before motioning over your shoulder to the woods. 

 

Thorin saw red.  Like hell he would let you sleep with his nephew! 

 

“Kili!”  Thorin stormed over, ignoring the hand of Dwalin that reached out to stop him.  “Get away from her!” 

 

“Uncle?”  Kili turned to see his uncle advancing, fear in his eyes.  But he didn’t move, which only spurred his anger. 

 

Thorin didn’t hesitate to pull Kili away before standing toe to toe with you.  He looked down at you, the tiny human that had joined his company.  You seemed so sweet and helpful when you first joined, having nowhere else to go, he took pity on you. Now…

 

“You will not touch my nephew, you whore!” 

 

The collective gasp was evident, but Thorin ignored it.  Sure, they were surprised, but it had to be said.  This group effort of ignoring what was going on was going to end. 

 

“Whore?!”  You shouted back at him.

 

“You know what you are!  Sleeping with different members of this company, don’t think I don’t see you sneaking them away.  Started with the hobbit, but it ends here.  I will not let you soil my nephews, I will not let you spread your filth any longer.”  He growled out, he grabbed your arm and pushed you back, sending you stumbling to the ground. 

 

You let out a cry as you gripped your wrist as you landed, trying to have caught yourself.  Thorin just advanced a step and glared.  “You will destroy this company with your disgrace.  I will not allow it.  Had I know you aimed to spread your legs to everyone here, I would have left you to those wargs.” 

 

You had tears running down from your eyes as you looked up to him in fear.  Something in Thorin’s mind told him to stop, but he couldn’t.  All he could picture was you lying with everyone so far…and then his nephews…before he knew what he was doing, he drew his sword and held the point to your chest.  “You will leave this company, whore…or I will turn to more drastic measures.  I will not have a woman with your ease of morals in this company a moment longer.” 

 

Thorin felt something grab him, and his sword hand, and then saw Bofur and Bilbo rush to your side, followed by Oin.  The hands on him pulled him back, making him fight against them as the others pulled you away and into the forest. 

 

“Let me go!  And do NOT GO WITH HER!”  He screamed as a few others of the company took off into the woods.  “You would lower yourself to sleep with that-.”

 

The first to his stomach silenced him before he could speak another word.  His sword was ripped from his grasp as he was quickly deposited onto the ground.  The tables had been turned, as Thorin was now on the ground, staring up at an irate Dwalin, Dori, and Balin.  He saw Fili and Kili behind them, torn between wanting to follow you or staying to be angered at their uncle.

 

“How dare you!”  Thorin screamed at them.  “Do you not see what she is doing?!” 

 

“She is offering comfort!”  Dwalin shouted back.

 

“That whore’s comfort isn’t worth-.”

 

“You call her whore one more time, I’ll cut your braids off myself.”  Dori spoke in a dangerous voice.  The storm that was raging in Dori’s body was evident as his hands shook, as he held himself back from demanding the price that should be paid for the insults he just spoke.

 

“You would threaten-.”

 

“I told you to not to speak of things you don’t understand.”  Dwalin spoke again.  “She offers comfort.  Not sex, but a friendly ear, a gentle touch, and you accuse her of sleeping around?!”

 

It was clear that the king didn’t understand.  “Laddie, she didn’t initiate anything, everyone else did.  It started with Bilbo, she listened to him, offered him a hug or a smile, let him seek comfort in friendly touches, like holdin’ hands.  Bofur picked up on it…I believe he likes to have his braids played with, like his mother used to.  She tries to re-braid them every few days.” 

 

“Nori had a muscle pain, she worked it until it was lose, with some of Oin’s medicines.  He talks to her about his…habits…and it keeps him in check from stealing from the company.  Ori likes to curl up next to her and read.”  Dori ground out. 

 

Thorin could see the anger and the anguish behind his friend’s eyes.  He couldn’t believe what he was hearing…all this time…you were just, cuddling?!  “And I,” Dwalin spoke up suddenly, “I may be your best warrior, but even I like to unwind.  She lets me speak my mind, she listens.  She does more for this company than anyone, and now you threaten her and call her a whore.”  Dwalin shook his head before turning around, grabbing Fili and Kili and leading them into the woods. 

 

Dori and Balin had a lot of more words for him, as the rest of the company saw to you.  Oin also had some words, after he came back and declared that you had broken your wrist when he shoved you to the ground.  And now here he sat.

 

He could only watch as the company gave you comfort that you had been offering them all along.  Bofur would run his fingers through your hair and make small braids every now and then.  Bilbo and Dori made tea.  Ori read from his book, stories of what had happened at Bilbo’s house, to which Bilbo just huffed out little remarks, editing the “false prospective” of it.  Kili and Fili kept watch at a distance, it was clear they wanted to help, but were told to stay away lest Thorin threaten you again. 

 

You had yourself leaning against Dwalin, his strong arm around you offering strength and protection.  None of them would even look at Thorin anymore.  And he didn’t blame them. 

 

It was then that Thorin felt someone sit next to him.  Balin. 

 

“She has asked to be taken to the nearest village.  There is none around here, but Gandalf has told me of a friend of his we could stay with, he would watch over her there for a while, at least until we could secure safe passage for her to elsewhere.  It seems only fair, given what has happened.” 

 

Thorin nodded, shame filling his very being.  You had been a member of this company, he saw you as such now.  And because of his…because of what he said, you no longer felt welcome.  You no longer felt safe.  He had disgraced you and himself in a matter of minutes.  How could he ever repent for that?  He tried to offer his braids, but Balin stopped him, claiming it would ony upset you more.  “Can you write something for me?  I would like to have it done by tonight.”  Thorin spoke in soft words to his friend. 

 

“Aye. I can do that.” 

 

000

 

When the company departed from Beorn’s, you stayed behind, as was decided.  Beorn swore he would watch over you and keep you safe until passage through the woods could be secured, after the dragon was dealt with.  Beorn had even made you up a room for your stay, where different members of the company had left something to you as both thanks for what you have done for them, but also as a promise, that they would be back to see you soon.  It was little things, like a carving from Bifur, or a small dagger from Nori.  Hair ties from Bofur. 

 

But there was something that was different.  Wrote on the front of it: _To Y/n from Thorin_.  Your shock made you almost faint as you read the letter, if you could call it that.  It was an oath created and signed by Thorin, witnessed by all in the company.  You were to be honored as an official member of the company from here on out, being given a fourteenth of the treasure (Thorin’s fourteenth) as well as a home in the mountain, should you want it.  There were other things, but that was the big portion of it. 

 

But at the end was a small handwritten note from Thorin, a written apology and lament for his actions.  It was sweet, and it made your heart swell.  You never hated Thorin, regardless of what had happened, but you never told him that.  But you would…when you went home, to the mountain, you would accept his apology. 

 

Even if it was an acceptance granted at a grave. 


End file.
